packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Bay Packers records
This article details statistics relating to the Green Bay Packers football team. Green Bay Packers records Passing *'Attempted, career': 8,754 - Brett Favre (1992–07) *'Attempted, season': 613 - Brett Favre (2006) *'Attempted, game': 61 - Brett Favre (1996), Aaron Rodgers (2015) *'Completed, career': 5,377 - Brett Favre (1992–07) *'Completed, season': 401 - Aaron Rodgers (2016) *'Completed, game': 39 - Aaron Rodgers (2016) *'Yards, career': 61,655 - Brett Favre (1992–07) *'Yards, season': 4,643 - Aaron Rodgers (2011) *'Yards, game': 480 - Matt Flynn (2011), Aaron Rodgers (2013) *'Touchdowns, career': 442 - Brett Favre (1992–07) *'Touchdowns, season': 45 - Aaron Rodgers (2011) *'Touchdowns, game': 6 - Aaron Rodgers (2012, 2014), Matt Flynn (2011) *'Straight Completions, game': 20 - Brett Favre (2007) *'Single Season QB Rating, season': 122.5 - Aaron Rodgers (2011) Rushing *'Attempted, career': 1,851 - Ahman Green (2000-06, 09) *'Attempted, season': 355 - Ahman Green (2003) *'Attempted, game': 39 - Terdell Middleton (1978) *'Yards, career': 8,208 - Ahman Green (2000-06,2009) *'Yards, season': 1,883 - Ahman Green (2003) *'Yards, game': 218 - Ahman Green (2003) *'Touchdowns, career': 81 - Jim Taylor (1958-66) *'Touchdowns, season': 19 - Jim Taylor (1962) *'Touchdowns, game': 4 - Jim Taylor (1961), (1962), (1962), Terdell Middleton (1978), Dorsey Levens (1999) Receiving *'Receptions, career': 743 - Donald Driver (1999–2012) *'Receptions, season': 112 - Sterling Sharpe (1993) *'Receptions, game': 14 - Don Hutson (1942) *'Yards, career': 10,137 - Donald Driver (1999-2012) *'Yards, season': 1,519 - Jordy Nelson (2014) *'Yards, game': 257 - Billy Howton (1956) *'Touchdowns, career': 99 - Don Hutson (1935-45) *'Touchdowns, season': 18 - Sterling Sharpe (1994) *'Touchdowns, game': 4 - Don Hutson (1945), Sterling Sharpe (1993), (1994) *'1000 Yard Seasons, career': 7 - Donald Driver (2002), (2004), (2005), (2006), (2007), (2008), (2009) Defense *'Tackles, career': 1,118 - A.J. Hawk (2006-2014) *'Tackles, season': 194 - Nick Barnett (2005) *'Sacks, career': 75.0 - Clay Matthews (2009-present) *'Sacks, season': 19.5 - Tim Harris (1989) *'Sacks, game': 5.0 - Vonnie Holliday (2002) Punting *'Punts, career': 495 - David Beverly (1975-80) *'Punts, season': 106 - David Beverly (1978) *'Punts, game': 11 - Clarke Hinkle (1933), Jug Girard (1950) *'Longest punt': 90 - Don Chandler (1965) *'Highest average, career': 44.3 - Tim Masthay (2010-14) *'Highest average, season': 45.6 - Tim Masthay (2011) *'Highest average, game': 61.6 - Roy McKay (1945) Kicking *'Attempts, career': 277 - Ryan Longwell (1997-05) *'Attempts, season': 48 - Chester Marcol (1972) *'Attempts, game': 6 - Paul Hornung (1960), Chester Marcol (1972), (1972), (1972), (1974), (1974) *'Field goals, career': 226 - Ryan Longwell (1997-05) *'Field goals, season': 33 - Chester Marcol (1972), Ryan Longwell (2000), Mason Crosby (2013) *'Field goals, game': 5 - Chris Jacke (1990), (1996), Ryan Longwell (2000), Mason Crosby (2013) *'Highest percentage, career (50 attempts)': 81.59 (226/277) - Ryan Longwell (1997-05) *'Highest percentage, season (1 att./gm.)': 91.67 (22/24) - Jan Stenerud (1981) *'Consecutive field goals': 23 - Mason Crosby (2011) *'Longest field goal': 58 - Mason Crosby (2011) Season-by-season win and loss records While the team was founded in 1919, they did not compete in the National Football League until 1921, when the league was at the time known as the American Professional Football Association. Throughout their history, the Packers have won 13 NFL Championships (including four Super Bowls), more than any other team; in addition, they are the only team to win three consecutive league championships, having accomplished that feat twice (1929-31 and 1965-67). Career leaders Passing leaders This list is accurate through the 2016 season. Rushing leaders Receiving leaders Footnotes * Sacks were not recorded as an official statistic until 1982. References ;General * ;Specific Category:Green Bay Packers Category:Green Bay Packers records